1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a carton and, more particularly, to a paperboard carton having a contoured, recessed bottom wall.
2. The Prior Art:
The art discloses various types of cartons having recessed bottoms. Such cartons require more paperboard to attain the same load capacity than the carton of the present invention because the cartons known heretofore engage the surface on which they stand, for example store shelving, along their entire lower periphery. The present carton contacts the shelving or similar supporting surface at points located in the corners of the bottom wall, or it may touch the supporting surface along only portions of its lower periphery. In the present construction the actual depth of the carton can be ascertained from the exterior of the carton without lifting the carton whereas this was not possible with known cartons as the recessed bottom could be observed only by lifting the carton and viewing it from the bottom. Such recessed bottom cartons might be misleading and might give a consumer a wrong impression of the actual capacity of the carton since, due to a recessed bottom, the capacity is smaller than it appears from the outside of the carton when the same is sitting on a shelf. A further provision of a notched sidewall panel allows single glue application which was not possible heretofore. Also, the construction of the present carton from foldable paperboard permits placement of a separate lid on the carton.